Future Memories Drabbles
by ZaKai
Summary: Drabbles connected with 'Future Memories'.
1. Better With Age

**A/N: This 'story' is a collection of drabbles from _'Future Memories'_. (If you haven't read the story, some of this might be lost on you…) Mostly scenes that just didn't fit in the story or specific scenes done differently because there were so many options I could choose from. **

**Here are a few things to keep in mind as you read these:**

**-- Many of these will be limes and lemons, however not all of them are. **

**-- The drabbles will rarely be connected. If there is some connection to a previous drabble I'll let you know.**

**-- Not all lemons and limes will be Yaoi. Some will be Het.**

**-- Each drabble will specify paring, or if it is a lime or lemon, etc., at the beginning of the chapter for people who would rather not read specific things.**

**-- Drabbles will vary in size.**

**-- Feel free to tell me if there is a scene you'd like to see written. I can't always promise I'll do it, but I'm willing to consider anything. (Except anything sexual involving the two boys. We're not even going there. You can ask, but it won't happen.)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- Z**

**---**

**Paring: RoyxRoy  
****Type: Lime  
****FM Chapter Reference: _Eight_**

**Future Memory Drabbles**

**First**

**-**

**Better With Age**

-

-

Roy looked up from where he was sitting as the door to the study opened and the Major walked into the room.

"There you are," the younger man said with a mixture of smugness and amusement. "The _great_ Colonel Mustang isn't _hiding,_ is he?"

Roy sighed irritably. "Shut the hell up and go away…I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid ass right now."

The Major closed the door, walked to where the Colonel was sitting and stared down at him. "You know… I don't really blame her for slapping you. I mean, the kid _is_ only fifteen…"

"I'm well aware of Ed's age, _Major_." Roy replied testily. "And if I'm not mistaken, _you_ were also eyeing Fullmetal..."

The younger man snorted and shook his head. "That's different."

"Oh really? Would you like to enlighten me?"

"First, we're the same rank. Second, there's less of an age difference. Third… I'm better looking than you." The last was said with a smirk.

Roy stood up, faced the Major and folded his arms. "Really…? And how exactly do you figure that?"

"I'm eight years younger. I have smoother skin, I'm in better shape… there are quite a few things I could name." The Major grinned. "I'm also sure I have more stamina than an old guy like you, and…" But the man never got a chance to finish because the next minute he was slammed against the wall.

"You want to _test_ that theory…_Major_..." Roy whispered before reaching down to fondle the man.

"Stop that!" his double gasped.

Chuckling, Roy said, "No… that just won't do. You need to say it like you _mean_ it."

"What!" the younger man exclaimed.

"At least try to move or push me away to make it seem like you don't want this." Roy said, and grinned as he felt the other alchemist's sex harden from his touch.

A dark blush spread over the Major's cheeks. "I _don't_ want this!"

"Really…? Then stop me," the Colonel taunted.

His younger self swallowed hard and pressed his hands against Roy's chest, but didn't push. "Well," the Colonel asked, "what are you waiting for?" When the other man didn't move, Roy stepped closer and pressed his body against the Major's, who gasped and looked away in embarrassment. "You can't lie to me Major. I _know_ you. I know you're still a virgin, despite what you've told other people."

Roy watched in amusement as his double turned an even deeper shade of red, though whether it was because Roy knew he was so inexperienced, or that he knew about the lies he'd told, the Colonel didn't know.

"I… I'm saving myself for someone special…" the Major stuttered.

_It won't happen..._ Roy thought sadly. _Your first will be some whore you pick up in Ishbal right after the first time you had to kill someone..._

But instead of saying that, the Colonel chortled slyly, "I'm not _special_ enough for you?"

The Major opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again. What could he say? If he said 'no', that would be an insult to himself. If he said 'yes', then it would give Roy permission to continue.

The Colonel pressed his lips against the Major's and bucked his hips, grounding his own erection against his double's. After a moment he pulled back and whispered, "Just think of this as the best masturbation session you'll ever have."

Roy watched as his younger self processed that thought with wide eyes. Grinning lecherously, he undid the younger alchemist's pants and let them fall to the floor, then ran his hands over the Major's hip, between the man's legs, then to the man's sex.

The Major moaned and bucked his hips, but Roy only stepped back so that he met air. His double whimpered in frustration, and the Colonel grinned in delight. He was enjoying this _very_ much.

Roy knelt down and ran his tongue around the head of the other man's cock. A gasp from above told him all he needed to know. Moments later he felt fingers slide against his scalp and through his hair; fingers pulling his head forward.

He let himself be guided forward as his younger self thrust his penis into his mouth. Roy moved his lips and tongue expertly around the Major's erection. In mere moments his younger inexperienced self was moaning loudly as he climaxed into the Colonel's mouth.

After he was sure the younger man was finished, Roy spit the cum into the garbage can near the desk, then looked up with a grin. The Major was shakily pulling up his pants. "Stamina my ass," the Colonel said snidely.

"Give me a break… That was my first blow job you bastard," the younger man snarled, though the effect was lessened some by the breathiness of the words.

Roy sauntered over to the Major and said with a leer, "I can last much longer than you, I have more experience than you, and I'm a damn fine lover. You've only had a small taste of what I can do."

Suddenly there were two high-pitched screams, a crash, then a long string of curses.

Deciding it was time he stopped Ed from destroying the kitchen, Roy walked toward the door, opened it, then looked back at his double and said, "Just remember, some things only get better with age."

---

**Please Review**


	2. Different

**Parings:** Major Mustang x Ed  
**Rating:** M  
**Type: **Lime

**Future Memories Drabbles**

**Second**

**Different**

Ed looked out glumly over the moonlit yard. He hadn't been expecting a reaction like that from his mom. Actually, he wasn't sure _what_ he was expecting, but it hadn't been for her to accuse his lover of molesting him…

It was really kind of embarrassing.

How could he possibly make this right?

He wasn't sure.

All he knew was that this had to be the worst night of his life. Well, okay, the night him and Al had tried human transmutation had been the worst, but this was definitely the second worst.

The blond sighed and shook his head.

Then after all of that, he'd blurted out that he loved Mustang… They'd never even talked about love… He felt totally lame for having said it. He _did_ love the man, but… well, he didn't think those feelings were going to come back, so he'd might as well be happy with just sex.

Right?

There was a sound behind him and when Ed looked up, Mustang's younger double was just shutting the door. When the major looked down his eyebrows lifted and he said in surprise, "What are you doing out here?"

Ed grunted and looked away.

A moment later the twenty one year old sat down beside him on the small porch. "I just thought that you'd be in with _him_."

Ed raised an eyebrow. _Him?_ Was that… jealousy he heard in the major's voice? Bitterness, perhaps? He shrugged. "The old man is asleep, and I couldn't so I just decided to come out here for a while."

"Ah, I see…" the major said, but didn't look away.

* * *

Roy sighed and shook his head trying not to be put off by the teenager's moodiness. From what he'd seen, this was just how the blond was. He supposed he should stop staring at the kid, but… he couldn't help himself. Edward Elric was very good looking. He was definitely male, but he had a feminine look to him that softened his features in a way that was incredibly pleasing to the eye…

He swallowed hard as he realized his body was definitely getting excited by what he was seeing. He'd like to see more… He'd like to touch the teen, and kiss him, and… The blood that was creeping into his cheeks still didn't motivate him from looking away.

The short teen glanced at him off and on as the silence stretched on, then finally Ed growled in exasperation, "Is there something wrong? I mean, normally by now you'd be pawing all over me… I can't believe you're this fucking _shy_…"

The major blinked in surprise. Was he being given _permission_ to do what he wanted? It was hard to tell. His heart was beating heavily in his chest as he reached over and ran a finger down the smooth skin of the teen's cheek.

Ed swallowed, then glanced at him before blushing slightly. "What are you doing?" the boy asked.

Roy pulled away. "I won't if you don't want me to…" he murmured in disappointment.

"No… it's not that… it's just… well… you're being so… tender and, uh… gentle… I'm just not used to it…" the teen said sheepishly, and his cheeks reddened even more.

The major breathed in deeply before snaking an arm around the boy's back and slipping his other hand on Ed's opposite cheek before guiding the teen to look at him. "The colonel isn't gentle with you?" he asked breathily.

"Well… no. I mean… It's mostly just sex. Not something… uh… well… romantic…"

"Do you want romance?" Roy asked while touching Ed's bottom lip softly with his thumb.

"I…" the teen moved his eyes away in embarrassment. "I don't know. I mean… romance is for people who love each other…"

"But I thought that you and he…"

The blond shook his head. "_I_ love _him_, but… I don't know if…"

Roy nodded as the short alchemist trailed off. "You know, we're the same right?"

Ed shook his head. "You aren't the same."

"Yes we are, we…"

"No," Ed cut in, "You aren't the same. You look the same, you have the same name, the same childhood, your voice is almost exactly the same, but… but you aren't the same. Not really. The colonel isn't hesitant like you are, he… he knows what he wants, and he gets it. No matter what. He's had experiences that you haven't, and that makes the two of you different. Just like how me and my double are different."

"I see," Roy whispered, then said, "If we're different, perhaps I shouldn't be holding you…"

The blond smiled a small smile. "Even that is different. The colonel would just say, 'screw who you're with, I want you and I'm going to get you', but not you."

Since the teenager didn't try to get away, Roy moved his face closer to Ed's and whispered, "But since you're with me anyway, it really doesn't matter. Whatever you say, we _are_ the same."

With that said, the major pressed his lips softly against Ed's and felt the teenager reciprocate the kiss.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was good.

Roy hadn't kissed many people, in fact he could count the number on one hand, and he hadn't ever been with anyone sexually, but he wasn't stupid or completely naïve. In nervous apprehension, the dark haired man climbed on top of the blond as he guided the teenager down on his back.

"Are we going to do this _here_?" Ed asked in breathless anticipation.

"I don't see why not. No one is around to see and everyone in the house is asleep," he answered, then pressed his lips against the teen's again as he reached down to undo the boy's pants. Roy felt hands fumble to undo his uniform pants, and after a moment he pulled away from the kiss to slide his pants down, then Ed's.

"Not all the way…" the boy commanded, urgently. "Just… just to right before my knees, okay…?"

Roy nodded. It was an odd request, but he'd honor it.

He brought his attention up to Ed's chest and he was about to undo the clasp on the jacket, when his hands were pushed away.

"No… just leave it… please?" the teen said nervously, then bucked his hips slightly.

Roy nodded again then laid his body over Ed's, rubbing his cock up against the boy's. The short teen moaned underneath him and moved his hips in rhythm with Roy's. When the dark haired man looked down at the blond he saw the boy's eyes staring longingly at his face.

_Is he really with me here or is he imagining that I'm the colonel...?_ The thought was depressing, but he tried not to dwell on it. Ed was in _his_ arms right now, and that's what mattered.

As they continued to move against each other, the major dipped his head down and kissed the teen again. This time, though, he let his tongue penetrate the pink, fleshy barrier of Ed's lips and explored the warm, damp cavity of the boy's mouth.

The teen wrapped his arms around Roy's head and passionately kissed him back.

Hot, fiery need was building in his groin and he quickened the pace, trying to achieve the release his body craved. It wasn't long before his breathing became too ragged to satisfy him properly by breathing through his nose, so Roy broke the kiss and sucked air in greedily.

He looked down at the blond and although Ed was wrapped in his own pleasure, he still seemed very much aware of his surroundings, while Roy was having a hard time not blocking everything out for this one singular desire to climax.

_He's comparing us_… the thought flitted through Roy's lust filled mind, but the thought vanished as he reached his peak. He pushed his hips hard against Ed's and he opened his mouth, but the teen grabbed his head and covered his mouth with his own.

Which was probably for the best, Roy thought a minute later when he could think, because he had been yelling and hadn't even realized it. As reality settled back in on him, he realized Ed was grabbing his rear tightly and rubbing his own cock against him.

_I came before Ed..._ It was slightly embarrassing. After all, he was twenty one and Ed was only fifteen… but of course the teen was more sexually experienced than himself…

After climaxing hard against Roy, Ed wiped an arm over his forehead and grinned. "I didn't forget…"

"Huh?" Roy asked in confusion.

The teen's grin grew wider. "You once told me that he used to be a 'screamer'. I never forgot it. Good thing too."

The major wasn't sure what to say to that. It was a bit odd when someone knew something that personal about you before you even knew it yourself…

Ed's grin turned into a genuine smile. "We really don't do it this way… maybe because it's kinda personal… you know… facing each other like this and stuff, but I liked it."

"Yeah. Me too," Roy whispered, then said, "Was it really all that different? I mean… the colonel… me…"

Ed nodded. "More different than you could possibly imagine."

* * *

**Notes: In the real story, the major doesn't know yet about Ed's automail, thus the reason why he doesn't what his pants down too far and his jacket undone. Also, I thought it would be fun to have him be a 'screamer' in this drabble but I don't know if I'll do it in other ones.**

**It was kind of a challenge to find a way to make the major the aggressor, as was the request, but it was fun and I think it worked out well.**

**Please Review. **


	3. A Snide Remark

**Parings: None  
****Rating: PG  
****Type: General  
FM Chapter Reference: _None_**

-

-

**Future Memory Drabbles**

**Third**

**-**

**A Snide Remark**

-

-

When the door to the bathroom opened, Ed's head spun around in surprise and anger. What kind of asshole just comes into the bathroom without knocking? When he saw his younger double, Ed sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

Couldn't really say much about that one…

"Oh… I didn't know you were in here," the boy said, but instead of leaving he just closed the door and headed toward the sink. "I've gatta wash my hands. Mom wants me to help her in the kitchen."

"Fine. Whatever…" Ed growled, glad that he was just about done.

When he finished, he was about to do up his pants when Edward looked over and frowned.

"What?" Ed asked irritably.

The kid wiped his wet hands on the towel, shrugged his shoulders and said before walking out the door, "Oh, well I was just hoping it would get bigger when I got older that's all."

Snarling, Ed did his pants up and ran after the boy who was now laughing hysterically as he fled for his life.

---

**A/N: Well, this actually took me like... five minutes to write and after I was done I realized that it kind of mirrored "Where It Counts", but I wrote it and I wanted to post it, so here it is. An Ed x Major Mustang drabble is in the works so that will be the next one posted. **

**---**

**Please Review **


	4. Pulling Rank

**Parings: Ed x Major Mustang  
****Rating: M  
****Type: Lemon  
****F.M. Chapter Reference: _Four_**

**-**

**-**

**Future Memories Drabbles**

**Fourth**

**-**

**Pulling Rank**

**-**

**-**

"Gee, thanks for staying and helping with the dishes…" Ed said sarcastically, shutting the door to the backroom behind him.

The younger version of the colonel frowned. "We're trying to get this all figured out. Truthfully you should be thanking us. Just think what might have happened if I wasn't here when your younger self began messing around with such a complicated array. You would probably be stuck here forever. At least now you have a chance to get back to your time. This is State Alchemist business now, so if you'd be so kind as to let us alone while we work…"

Ed raised an eyebrow, folded his arms and smirked. Who did this guy think he was anyway? His eyes rested on the man's shoulders where his rank was proudly displayed for all the world to see.

"So… uh… how long have you been a State Alchemist…_major?_" he asked in amusement. If he was right about this, then he had more authority than this man.

The major looked at him warily and said irritably, "A month."

"A month," Ed repeated in amusement. "Well, you don't really have much seniority, now do you? I mean, really, they only do the tests once a year so you and anyone who passed with you would be on the lowest end of the State Alchemist food chain."

When the other man's eyebrows knit together in confusion and embarrassment, Ed's grin widened.

"Enough of this," came an irritated voice, and both Ed and the major turned to look at the colonel, who was now walking toward them. The older man looked to his double. "Major, as your commanding officer, and whether or not you like it I _do_ out rank you, I'm ordering you to shut up until you know what's going on here or unless you have something useful to say."

Ed snickered softly as the younger man glared hatefully at the colonel. After a moment the major turned to glare at him too.

"And you…" Mustang said, snatching the heavy book from his double's hands and flopping it roughly against Ed's chest. "I want you to start analyzing Hohenheim's writings and that array your double drew. I want to know what it was meant to do, why it was created, and if it was supposed to work the way it did. If not, what was its original purpose?"

Ed glared at his lover irritably. How dare he _order_ him around like this? "Didn't you just look this over?" he complained bitterly while opening the book to the marked page.

"Of course, but there's quite a bit of information in there and it would take more than a few minutes to compile it all. Now, I'm going to go see if there are any other books available that might help us."

"I'm not going to do all the work while you lay around doing nothing!" Ed spat out.

"I won't be _lying around_. I'll be looking through books the same as you. Besides," Mustang turned his gaze the major. "I'll leave him here to help; although I don't know how much good it will do you."

"You son of a…" the major began but was cut off by the colonel's glare.

Ed folded his arms in frustration. He hated it when Mustang tried to order him around… Shaking his head, the blond thought that this must be part of the reason why the military looks down on relationships between commanding officers and their subordinates.

"Whatever," Ed growled angrily. "You're not much help anyway, you lazy bastard…"

The colonel nodded, and was making his way toward the door when the major said, "Now wait just a minute… I can do this by myself. I don't need to be stuck _babysitting_ some teenage brat. Probably the younger one would be more help anyway since he was the one who did this."

The older man, however, just raised a hand in farewell and let himself out of the room.

"I don't believe this…" the major mumbled then looked at Ed. "Just stay out of my way, alright?"

"I think that's _my_ line, _major,_" the blond quipped, and when the dark haired man looked at him in confusion, Ed pulled his silver pocket watch from his pocket and held it up with a grin. "You see, _I'm_ a State Alchemist too. Have been for about four years now… so… technically…" Oh this was too sweet… "I _outrank_ you."

Major Mustang glanced from the watch to Ed then back to the watch and said, "Is this some sort of joke…?"

"Nope. It's the genuine article."

The twenty-one year-old considered that for a moment before saying, "Then what's your name?"

Ed grinned and answered, "Fullmetal."

The dark haired man gave Ed a disgruntled, defeated look before sighing and saying, "Fine… whatever… let's... just work on this alright?"

But Ed wasn't willing to let this opportunity pass him by without having a little fun. "That's not the way you speak to someone who has seniority over you," he said with a grin.

The major looked down at the array, then back to Ed. "Fine…what do you want me to do, _sir_? Just tell me. I'd like to get this childish game over with so that we can start on the real work…"

The younger alchemist glared irritably. Childish games? The man didn't even know him well and he'd already hit a sore spot… Well, Ed would show him…

"Well, first of all I'd like you to take off your pants," he ordered.

"_What_!" the major exclaimed, his face flushing.

"You heard me," Ed said in amusement, and twirled his fingers in a 'hurry up' gesture.

The older man folded his arms and said stubbornly, "Absolutely not. You don't have _that _much authority. You really are a child aren't you?"

Ed growled in the back of his throat and advanced on the twenty-one year-old. "Just because I'm shorter than you, and a teenager, doesn't make me a child. Now, as someone who has seniority over you, I'm _ordering_ you to do what I say."

As the short blond got closer, the younger Mustang walked backward in an attempt to get away from the angry alchemist, and it didn't take long for his back to touch the wall.

"I'd really rather we just get to what we're supposed to be doing…" the other man stubbornly said, embarrassment dripping from his words.

Ed slammed his hand against the wall next to the taller man and began undoing Mustang's pants with his other hand. With a lecherous grin the blond said, "You can't fool me. I know you want this. You kept glancing at me all through dinner. Even this," he briefly moved his hand down to grope the man, "gives you away."

The blond watched as the older alchemist's stubborn look faded, and a deeper read tinged his cheeks. He looked slightly confused and embarrassed that Ed could see through him so clearly.

It was strange, dealing with a shy and inexperienced Roy Mustang. Of course, the colonel had told him that his first sexual encounter hadn't been until he was in Ishbal, but he'd never mentioned that he'd been so timid. Well… he'd fix that…

"You need to loosen up a little, Roy," Ed cooed and pressed his body against the major's.

The dark haired man swallowed hard and began to look away, but the younger alchemist grabbed the lapel on his jacket, pulled his head down and kissed him roughly. Ed felt the man resist him for a moment, but his automail arm was much stronger than flesh ones, and when the major realized he couldn't get away, he timidly returned Ed's kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, Ed wiped his mouth and said, "Not bad…"

"Well, it isn't as if I've kissed that many people…" the younger Flame Alchemist said defensively, then flushed a deeper red when he realized he'd just revealed how inexperienced he was.

"Don't worry," Ed murmured, as he began unbuttoning the man's uniform jacket. "You'll improve."

"Well I'm sure that in time… wait. What do you mean by _that_? You sound so sure as if…" Ed looked up in time to see the taller man's eyes widen in understanding. "_You_…? And… _him_…?" the major stuttered.

"You sound so surprised," the blond said in amusement, now working on the buttons lining the white shirt beneath the jacket.

"Yeah! I am! I thought maybe he knew you since you said you were a State Alchemist and he was ordering you around but…"

"He only thinks he can order me around because he's my commanding officer," Ed said.

"_What_! It's bad enough that he's a higher rank than you, but your commanding off…" the man stopped what he was saying and gasped slightly as Ed circled one of his nipples with his tongue.

"You see…" Ed breathed, undoing the last button on the military pants so that they slid down and gently fondling the man's erection. "I know _all _the things you like. I probably know some things you like that even _you_ don't know you like." Ed trailed kisses down the younger Mustang's stomach to the man's groin and wetly ran his tongue on the underside of his sex before standing back up. "Things like that for example…"

The younger alchemist grinned when he saw the lust radiating from the major's eyes. "We shouldn't do this…" the major said shakily. "I mean…if you and him…"

"You guys are the same person, so it's not like it's _cheating_, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well… I…" the dark hared man stumbled over his words, trying to find a reasonable excuse.

"It's only natural to be nervous your first time," Ed said, trying to reassure the man.

Humiliation shone brightly from Mustang's eyes and he said, "How did you know that?"

"He told me. Just never mind that, okay? I was nervous the first time too, and you were…" Ed trailed off. He wanted to say that the colonel had been pretty nice about it, but… really… that was a different story altogether… He blushed, thinking about how naïve he'd been that first time, then shook his head, trying to focus on now.

Ed grinned up at the man and wrapped his hand around to touch the major's rear. The colonel had also admitted that he'd stuck his fingers up his ass sometimes when jerking off, even before another man had done him the first time.

"I can give you what you want…" Ed practically purred. Oh yes… he could definitely give him what he wanted. It was a rare enough occasion that the colonel let him be on top, and Ed had ever intention of taking advantage of this situation."

"Well, I'd always imagined someone… um… for my first…" the man stuttered.

"If you were going to say taller, I'll kill you," Ed replied flatly, and gave the man's penis a squeeze.

"What about lube?" the major said quickly, trying to get away from the blond's anger. To this, Ed grinned, pulled a small bottle out of his coat pocket and held it up for the man to see. Mustang's eyebrow rose and he said, "You carry some with you…?"

"Of course. The colonel does too. In fact, I learned it from him. He always says, 'better to be prepared, than have to go without.'"

The dark haired man scowled slightly and said, "What a pervert…"

Ed nodded his agreement. "So? I _know_ you want to do this. I know you've wondered what it would be like to have someone pounding away at your ass." When the major still looked a bit hesitant, the blond tried coaxing him more. "It will be fine. I promise. Why are you being so hesitant?"

The major looked away, cleared his throat and mumbled, "I actually have someone I like…"

This took Ed by surprise and he said, "Who?"

The older alchemist shook his head and said, "You wouldn't know him. Just a guy I met in basic training. We're not…well… we don't have that kind of a relationship… we're just friends but…"

"But you'd like more," the teen finished for him. When Mustang nodded, Ed asked, "Well, what's his name?"

"Oh, uh… Maes Hughes, I…"

Ed's eyes widened and he said, "Hughes? You're joking right? That guy is straight as an arrow, there's no way he'd ever…"

Disappointment filled the major's eyes, and Ed stopped what he was saying as he realized what he was doing. There was no way this Mustang could know that his feelings would never be returned. He had still hoped, but now he knew… knew because of Ed's insensibility…

"I'm sorry…" he said hesitantly. "I… I just never knew, that's all. I mean…" What could he say? There was no way he could have known…the colonel had never even hinted at it.

The major shook his head and whispered regretfully, "Don't be…"

They stood together, their bodies close, in silence for a few moments. Then Ed began stroking the major the way he knew the colonel liked it. It seemed that was something that wasn't different, because Mustang's hips began to thrust forward in rhythm to Ed's touch.

The blond gently kissed the dark haired man's chest and said, "I don't want you to think about Hughes. I don't want you to think about anything sad or depressing. Just… let's just do this…just don't think about anything else but this, okay?"

The major nodded, and let Ed pull his head down again for another deep kiss. The teen let the taller man gently push him down to the floor, then Ed rolled over him and slid back until he was on the floor by the man's legs. The blond gazed into Mustang's obsidian eyes, saw nervous excitement radiating from them, and thought that this must have been how he'd looked the first time the colonel had taken him.

"Don't be nervous," he tried to sooth, as he squeezed a glob of lube into his hand. Spreading the gel on his fingers, Ed gently pushed one of his fingers into the major and grinned when he heard the man moan in pleasure.

His eyes fell on Mustang's erection and thought of something else, he knew the man would like. Getting on his knees, Ed brought his mouth down over the other alchemist's cock as he worked in another finger. The gasp that came was well worth the extra effort.

Slowly, Ed moved his lips over the hard member, not wanting to stimulate the man too much. He inserted another finger, then pulled his head away when Mustang's hands touched his head. "Nuh-uh," he said mischievously. "I don't want you to cum until I'm in."

"Then go _in_," the major hissed impatiently.

"Don't you want me streatch you mo…" Ed began, but was interrupted.

"No, just do it. I'm definitely ready."

Well, he wasn't about to argue with that and with drew his fingers before covering his own erection with lube. Lifting the major's legs up, Ed carefully aligned himself to the man's opening. His plan was to gently push it in, but Mustang panted, "Do it hard. I want to feel you doing it to me…"

Ed grinned. That was exactly what the colonel had told him the first time he'd let Ed do it to him. Of course they'd had an argument, because he'd suspected that the man was implying that he wouldn't be able to feel him inside, because Ed didn't have a large cock. And of course, that was _exactly_ what the colonel had been implying…

Throwing his intents to be gentle out the window, the teen pushed himself into the older alchemist. Resting one of Mustang's legs on his shoulder, Ed reached around and wrapped his hand around the other man's erection and slid his slick hand up and down the length as he thrust again and again.

Suddenly, Ed reached his peak and pushed himself deep into the other man. His body froze as he emptied his load. As the moment was passing for him, Mustang came hard in his hand. The teen watched the other man's eyes close with the pleasure he was feeling, and a smile touched his face.

Now _he_ was Mustang's first.

Ed was about to say something… well… sappy… he supposed, when a knock on the door cut him off.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked.

"No!" the two of them yelled together. They looked at each other for a moment, before scrambling to clean up and redress themselves.

Edward pounded on the door again, and said, "I want to help too!"

"Just a second!" Ed called and as he was about to make his way toward the door, the major grabbed him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Ed looked deep into the man's eyes and nodded, before heading for the door.

* * *

**Okay, so here it is. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but school has been hell, _and_ I fractured one of my fingers and sprained another one while playing basketball, so typing (and doing anything) has been difficult. **

**But, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed this drabble. The next drabble will be RoyxEdxRoy. So stay tuned. **

--

**Please Review**


	5. Things in Threes

**Parings: Colonel Mustang x Ed x Major Mustang  
****Rating: NC-17  
****Type: Lemon  
****F.M. Chapter Reference: _Twelve  
_****A/N: Just a reminder that none of the  
****drabbles are connected in any way.**

**-**

**Future Memories Drabbles **

**Fifth**

**Things in Threes**

**-**

Ed nodded and watched until the door was closed behind his mother, then sat on the floor with the other two men. "So what have you found?"

The two Mustangs just looked at each other for a moment, the major giving the colonel a questioning look, the colonel answering it with a small nod. Ed's eyebrows knit together in confusion at the silent exchange, but even more so when the major got up and slipped out of the room.

"What's going on?" Ed asked, but the colonel only stared at him with a smug, knowing grin and a raised eyebrow.

After a few minutes, the major let himself back into the room and locked the door. "They said they won't bother us for a while."

The colonel's grin widened.

Ed looked back and forth between the two men. The colonel was obviously pleased about something, and the major looked nervous and…excited?

"What's going on?" he repeated.

"Well, Ed," the colonel said, getting on hands and knees and crawling over to him. The blond began to lean back as his superior officer closed in on him. "We thought it would be interesting to…_de-stress_…" The last was said in a smooth whisper.

De-stress?

What the…

His eyes widened and his head snapped around to stare at the major for a moment before coming back to the colonel.

"You can't be serious!" he squeaked. "What about my mo…"

"We already took care of that, remember?" the older Mustang breathed.

"Well, uh…what about…"

"Ed," the colonel interrupted. "Why are you so against this?"

His eyes flitted back up to the major.

"He's me, only a little less experienced."

"You're a pervert…" the blond whispered, bringing his eyes to stare into the colonel's. "Only _you_ would think of doing that at a time like this!"

"It's okay," the major said, interrupting the exchange. "You don't have to. We just thought it would be interesting. I mean, it's not exactly something people get to experience every day."

Ed pressed his lips together in thought. He was right. Well… they both were right. They _were_ the same person, and he'd probably never get this chance again…

Indecision pulled at him. "What do you have in mind?" he asked slowly.

"Well, we really don't have time for everything, but…" the colonel began but Ed cut him off.

"What do you mean by _everything_? Were you guys even researching at all?"

"Of course. You don't think we'd talk about something like that in front of the kids, do you?" the major said.

"Well, maybe _you_ wouldn't…" Ed said to the younger Mustang, then glared at the colonel.

The older Roy rolled his eyes and said, "That really isn't very nice, Ed. Of course I wouldn't..."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, then said, "So what do you guys want to do?

Again the two men looked at each other, and he scowled. "Well, we thought we'd leave it up to you, because we can't agree," the major said mildly.

The teen blinked. Up to _him_? "You've got to be kidding! I've never done something like this before!"

"See, I told you letting him decide wouldn't work," the colonel said irritably. "Ed, do you want to be in the middle or at one of the ends?"

"Uh… I don't know…" he mumbled vaguely.

"Let me put it this way, do you want to be the one fucking, do you want to be the one getting fucked, or do you want both at the same time?"

Blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. Why couldn't they just decide? They were both watching him, waiting for an answer, so he swallowed and tried to decide what he wanted. He did kinda like being on the receiving end, but he didn't get to be the one giving very often either…

"Middle?" he said, his voice making it sound more like a question than a statement.

A pleased grin spread across the colonel's face and he looked up at the major in triumph. Ed shook his head as he realized he must have settled some sort of debate with his answer.

"Okay," the older Roy said as he pulled out the small bottle of lube he always carried with him. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to sit here and you'll sit on me, but your back will be facing me. Then he'll be on you, but facing us. Okay?"

"Well…okay…" Ed said, taking out his own small bottle of lube.

"I still don't know about his," the major said as he began unbuttoning his pants. "Isn't he a little too small to…" but he never got a chance to finish because he was suddenly hit in the head with a small bottle.

"What was _that_ for?" the younger Mustang said, irritably rubbing his forehead.

Ed glared at him and was about to give the man a piece of his mind when a hand on his arm diverted his attention. The colonel already had his pants off, and his erect cock was slick with the lube. "Let's not go into that right now. Take your pants off."

Muttering under his breath, the teen tugged his boots and pants off, then knelt over the sitting man. "The other way," the colonel said with a twirling motion of his finger.

Sighing, Ed turned his body and lifted his legs over the colonel's. As he lifted his automail leg and moved it to the other side, he heard a soft 'clunk' and immediately the colonel hissed, "Watch where you swing that thing!"

Ooops….

"Sorry," he muttered when he was completely turned around. Ed looked down at the knee joint of his automail and saw a wet spot where the lube had wiped off onto the metal.

"It's fine… just… just don't do it again…" the man under him growled irritably.

As he knelt there, legs on ether side of the colonel, with his back toward the man, Ed felt one of the colonels fingers slide into him, and then another. After being prepared, the colonel guided him down, but it took four tries to get him in the right spot.

Ed sucked in his breath as the man began to enter him. This was something that never seemed to change. It was always the same, that sensation of being filled. The colonel's hands grabbed onto his hips and pulled him down even further.

A small moan escaped him and he wiggled his rear a bit to get settled, then shuttered with pleasure as the colonel reached around and spread the lube over his arousal.

"I think we're ready for you, major." Ed heard the older man say, and looked up as the younger Mustang planted a foot on each side of their legs. The major was already hard and Ed saw a bit of clearish precum dribble from the small slit.

"I already took the liberty of preparing myself," the man murmured.

The younger of the two Mustangs lowered himself until he was almost on his knees, then stopped for a moment. The colonel took Ed firmly in one hand, then positioned the major with his other before guiding the man down.

The blond gasped slightly as he felt the head of his penis touch the younger Roy's opening, pushing past the first ring of muscle, then the second. The man was so tight and warm inside… That, combined with the stimulation of being filled, was almost enough to make him cum right then.

Almost.

But not quite.

They sat there for a moment, piled on each other as they were, then the younger Roy reached under Ed's chin, bringing his head up, and kissed him. He hadn't been expecting it, and his eyes opened in surprise for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around the man to steady himself and returned the kiss.

It was strange.

The man was Roy Mustang, but his kisses were almost the kisses of someone else.

Suddenly Ed felt the colonel run his tongue across the skin of his neck while bringing his fingers up and under his tank top to tease his tender nipples.

The young alchemist thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it all. When the men on ether side of him began moving their hips, Ed joined his with their rhythm. The colonel stopped licking his neck and began sucking on it. Staying in one place for a movement, then moving to another so that Ed never got used to it.

The teen moaned into the kiss from all of the stimulation. A small bit of saliva dribbled down from his mouth as they tongue-fucked each other's mouths. Deeper seemed to be the name of the game at the moment, not only with the kiss, but with their cocks as well. Every moment that passed, Ed moved closer to the brink of the point of no return as the colonel thrust into him from behind, and the major impaled himself onto Ed's hard sex in front.

Suddenly, Ed reached his peak and he made an "aaaahh!!" sound into the major's mouth as he climaxed hard, shooting his cum deep inside the younger Roy.

Sweat trickled down from his forehead and he gasped for air as the major broke off the kiss and moved his hips more urgently, trying to climax before Ed softened too much. The colonel reached over, pulled the major's head forward and kissed him hard before moving his hands down to give the man a hand job.

Exhausted, Ed laid his head back onto the colonel's shoulder, letting his superior officer continue to fuck him from behind. Moment's later, the major stiffened and moaned as he climaxed, and Ed had a vague thought about how funny it was that the man seemed to get heavier after he shot his load…

The teen didn't know how much longer it took for the colonel to cum, and part of him really didn't care. He was completely exhausted from what had just happened and he felt so relaxed that he thought he could fall asleep...

He was starting to do just that when he heard a voice whisper in his hear, "Did you like that?"

Ed nodded with a sigh of contentment and after a second, the colonel asked in the same breathy whisper, "What would you think about finding someone to do this with when we get back?"

This question roused him a bit and he thought about it for a moment. Find someone else? It was one thing to do this with two people who were the same person, but with someone else? It didn't take him too long to decide though, the afterglow of what had just happened urging him toward the answer the colonel wanted.

Ed grinned and nodded.

It could be interesting…

* * *

**So what did you think? Would you like to see more RoyxEdxRoy? Or perhaps more of a different paring? I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, at this point. I have a few ideas, some that are limes/lemons some that are just general stuff. **

**--**

**Please Review**


	6. A Change of Mind

**Parings:** Implied RoyxEdxRoy  
**Rating:** PG13  
**F.M. Chapter Reference:** none  
**A/N:** Just a reminder that none of the  
drabbles are connected in any way.

**-**

**Future Memories Drabbles**

**Sixth**

**A Change of Mind**

**-**

Six-year-old Alphonse scrambled to keep up as his brother stalked to the back room door. Edward was determined not to be left out of the research by the two military men and the other one, Ed. Alphonse smiled a little to himself at the talk he'd had with the older boy. It was strange to see how his brother would look when he was older, and Al thought he kind of liked the older Ed. He didn't seem near as bossy...

"Bro…" Alphonse started, but Edward turned quickly and put a finger to his lips. Al quieted immediately and then he heard it. Moans, heavy breathing, thumping... His eyebrows knit together and he crept to the closed door with his brother.

They listened for a moment, then Edward said, "You stay here," before opening the door, slipping inside, and shutting it. Putting his ear to the door, Al listened for a moment before the noises stopped and he heard the older Ed telling Edward to get out.

There was silence for a moment, then footsteps headed toward the door. Quickly, Al moved back and suddenly the door opened and a surprised looking Edward was shoved out the door. When the door shut, Al heard the lock slammed firmly in place.

Alphonse gazed thoughtfully at his brother who was standing there with wide eyes. Hesitantly, Al said, "Brother...?"

Edward's eyes moved toward him and he muttered in bewilderment, "Why would they put _that_ in _there_?"

"Huh?" Al said. "What are you talking about?" Shaking his head, Edward grabbed Al's hand and started pulling him away from the door and toward the kitchen. "Hey, I thought you wanted to help them," Al said.

Almost running now, Edward said over his shoulder, "I changed my mind..."

* * *

It's been a long time since I posted anything for the drabbles, and though I didn't have time to write a nice smexy scene, I was glad that I got something out for this.

--

**Please Review**


End file.
